Secert sister
by bkcgirl
Summary: A Mysterious girl becomes friends with the Xiaolin Monks.But is she really who she says she is? READ THE STORY & FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Xiaolin Showdown fan fiction.

Long story short,it's about Chase young's little sister and their secret past.

The only thing I own is Rashka and a few of the Wu I made up. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did there would be more seasons and Jack Spicer would know Kung Fu

**Prologue**

A meteor shower that happens once every hundred years, happened again tonight,

a particularly bright comet fell at an alarming rate, and seemed to be on a head on collision for Earth.

Rashka surveyed her surroundings,"Wow, The Earth sure is different from !00 years ago." She whistled. She stared wide eyed at the skyscraper in front of her and then at the silver Subaru that flew by.

"So this is New York" a wicked smile formed on her pretty lips." and since I'm going to spend 2 years on the Earth this time I Probably should learn more about my Environment"

Then she spotted a teen club across the street " Big Brother won't mind _too much_ if I had a little fun before my visit officially starts ." and with that the young Chinese girl ran across the street.

A wolf howled in the distance

I know it's short, but I'm new to this so give me a break.


	2. Tecnically it's chapter one but Whatever

**Again I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN.( BUT IT WOULD BE SO COOL IF I DID)**

Chase Young evil Heylin prince, could not focus on the showdown in front of him.

Wuya was going against Kimiko for the book of truth. Wuya absolutely hated the Xiaolin dragon of fire and vice versa so it was actually very interesting to watch them go at it in a showdown.

Chase however, would have rather been at home, waiting for the arrival of his little sister." Who by the way " he thought angrily " should have been here yesterday.!"

Unfortunately it was imperative that this particular Wu was kept out of the hands of the Xiaolin monks hands or any hands that weren't his . For this Wu all you had to do is write down a question on one of the pages, wait 24 hours and then the answer will be underneath the question.

Though Chase hated Wuya ssooo much he couldn't help but to agree that she was useful sometimes. Much like the other member of their little team. The ever annoying fanboy, self proclaimed evil boy genius Jack Spicer. Sure he was annoying but like Wuya he had his moments. Chase couldn't help but to chuckle over the fact the Wuya really needed a boyfriend( so she'll stop flirting with Chase) and how Spicer desperately needed a girlfriend( and get laid,but Chase wasn't gonna go too much into that subject.)

For the first time since yesterday morning Chase's mind wasn't consumed by thoughts of his sister something he was very grateful for.

A bright light surrounded the arena .To every ones surprise Wuya had won. She walked up to Chase her fiery red hair trailing behind her with 3 shen gon wu : the Third arm sash ,the orb of Tornami (**omr did I spell that right?) **and of course the book of truth.

" Great now we can leave" Thought Chase and with out a word he took the book from Wuya and opened a portal to his mansion and was gone, leaving behind a very confused Heylin witch and four confused (and shocked) Xiaolin monks.

Wuya was the First to recover " Well, I aught to be getting back yo Jack and rub it in his face that I won a showdown." and with that she was gone

"Wuya won!?!?!?!" Omi finally managed to gasp out.

"How did that happen ?

"I'm not sure Raimundo, but look at the bright side"

"And what would that be , Kimiko?"

The Japanese girl smiled and took out her Palm Pilot" Master Fung said we could go to, New York for the Day ,Remember?" She held out her PDA to her friends . A reminder banner saying _NEW_ _YORK TRIP _flashed across the screen." So what if we lost a few Wu ? I mean we already have so many. It doesn't really matter"

The boys agreed with her though they were silently questioning why Kimiko wasn't furious at the fact that she had lost to Wuya. They climbed on to Dojo, the magical dragon and flew off towards the city that never sleeps.


End file.
